The Switching
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: Troy was pretending to be Ryan for a week as they were about to visit Miami, Florida. As well as Sharpay who have been asked by Gabriella to pretend to be her. Will they ever find out who’s who? Read&Review. TroyPay, RyElla
1. Chapter 1

**Troy was pretending to be Ryan for a week as they were about to visit Miami, Florida. As well as Sharpay who have been asked by Gabriella to pretend to be her. Will they ever find out who's who?**

"**The Switching" – a fanfic by NorikoTheGhost**

**Troy x Sharpay and Ryan x Gabriella**

**Just a short fic that wouldn't go beyond ten chapters (I guess, still not sure 'bout that). Hope you enjoy this one… :)**

**Don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. Read and Review. :)  
**

* * *

**Day 01**

Troy Bolton watched Ryan Evans, sleeping soundlessly beside him on the bus going to Miami, Florida for the summer. How he ended up pretending to be him is still a wonder to his mind. Even if they are best of friends since their freshman year at L.A. college, he knew that they don't have much in common. And they were just roommates which is why they ended up being the best of friends.

Ryan loves wearing hats, not to mention polo shirts and leathered shoes – like he was in a theater! On the other hand, he likes jeans, simple shirts, and rubber shoes. And there's more: Ryan loves Broadway music, while he loves listening to R Ryan listens to classical as well, while he prefers the sound of modern music. How they ended up switching personalities for a week felt weird and unbelievable.

--

Sharpay Evans was reluctantly pulling her own pink luggage as they arrived on Albuquerque Airport. She was hesitantly following the cheerful and excited Gabriella Montez. She was rolling her eyes and mentally kicking herself upon looking at their destination: _Miami_.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella called out in a sing-song manner. She shot her a look. "You can't attract cute boys with those glaring eyes of yours and curled up lips." She told her with the same manner she had called her name. "You look like you're going to kill somebody and boys don't like it."

The two of them becoming best of friends was all her aching tooth's fault! If she hadn't had a tooth ache one Sunday afternoon, she might have not met Gabriella – another patient of her dentist. Partly, she blames her love for sweets in that matter.

She smirked sarcastically at her new-found best friend. "Why don't we just go to New York and watch Broadway instead?" she suggested sarcastically. "Then I wouldn't have to be _you_!" she added, rolling her eyes in mid-air.

Gabriella pouted like a child while walking towards her. "But, Sharpay. I really want to meet this guy and meeting him through you, pretending to be me, would be the most… err, _adventurous_ experience we'd be doing for a week."

"Whatever!" she replied. "Who is this guy anyway?"

Gabriella grinned. "You'll find out soon."

--

"Hey, Ryan!" Troy was shaking Ryan to wake him up. "We're here!" but the blonde boy seemed to be having a wonderful dream that he didn't want to wake up anytime sooner. Troy starts shaking him more. "RYAN!" he half-yelled.

And upon hearing his name being called in a half-yell manner brings back the memory of his twin sister. "WHOA! Coming, Shar!" he called out as he opened his eyes in shock. He turned to Troy who looked surprised by the way he had woken up. Then after a second, Troy burst out in laughter. "What the heck's funny, Troy?" he asked.

"Who the hell is 'Shar'?" he asked in between his moment of laughter. "Is she the one I'm supposed to meet? Man, that name sounds like 'queen'!" he added. "Shar, like 'Czar'! Get it?" He joked lamely. Again, he was bursting out in laughter.

Ryan, however, didn't find the humor of it. "Czar, Troy, is an Egyptian term for king." He corrected him, cutting off his best friend. "And Shar is someone you _don't _wanna meet!" he added. "Even though she's my sister." He finished, whispering more to himself.

Luckily, Troy seemed not to hear those last words from Ryan as he was still laughing. "Czar or Shar! Let's get going." He told him while standing up from his seat. "I'd love to meet every babe there is on this resort while I'm still me, and not you."

--

Sharpay was still glancing over at Gabriella's direction as she was displaying her sweetest of smile to the flight stewardess, giving them their own bottled water that Gabriella asked for the both of them.

How she would pretend to be Gabriella without her being sarcastic, cold, and blunt is something she finds hard to do. And even if she had told herself a million times that pretending to be Gabriella would be her first "workshop" in becoming Hollywood's next famous celebrity, she still thinks it wouldn't turn out good.

"Thank you." She heard Gabriella's sweet voice as the flight stewardess made a turn opposite their direction. "Here's your water, Sharpay." She told her while handing her the bottled water she ordered and started opening her own.

Sharpay grabbed it and turned to the window to see the white and fluffy-looking clouds. They're really going to Miami and there is absolutely no turning back now. _How the heck am I supposed to pretend I'm her?_ She asked herself. _We're so not alike!_

--

Ryan was looking all over the place for Troy's whereabouts. And at last, he saw him near the bar area, his hands were all over the two girls in yellow and lavender bikinis. He started walking towards them. "Troy!" he called out.

Troy turned to him, together with the two girls. His eyes were dozing off. Ryan could only guess that he had too much alcohol intake, and his evidence was right on Troy's right hand – a glass of whisky. "Hey, Ryan. Wanna join us?" he asked smilingly.

Ryan sneered as the girl wearing the yellow bikini was showing a hint that she's interested to him. "No, thank you." He said. "We have to go; she'll be here in any moment!"

Troy threw him a confused look.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Let's just go!" he said, pulling Troy away from the girls who looked stunned.

--

Sharpay halted on going out of the airport upon arriving to Miami. She turned to Gabriella whose face turned pale and wasn't even displaying a single happiness on her face. She rolled her eyes yet again. "What the hell is wrong with you now, Gabriella?" she asked coldly.

Gabriella gulped while turning to Sharpay. She was even breathing fast. "We've arrived." She announced nervously.

Sharpay's jaw dropped and before it could be suspended in mid-air, she was impatiently striding towards her best friend. "Oh. My. Sparkling. God." she muttered. "Gabriella?" she called out impatiently with disbelieving look on her own face. "We've come all this way from Albuquerque! Don't tell me you're going to back down with your anxiety attack now?"

Gabriella gave out another pout. "I was just thinking…"

"Zip it!" Sharpay cut her off, her own hands motioning like she was zipping her own lips in silence before pointing a finger to Gabriella. "You and I are going to meet whoever your chat mate is and get this over with before I explode the entire Miami pretending to be you, got it?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Good." Sharpay calmed. "Now, let's get going."

--

"Tell me again why I should be wearing…" Troy looks down on his clothes. "…_this_!"

Ryan had brought those new clothes for Troy to wear upon meeting his own chat mate. He crossed his arm looking at his best friend's not-so-drunk figure. "Because I told her I'd be wearing that polo shirt." He answered flatly. "Can you just fix yourself before she thinks I'm a complete waste?" he exclaimed, looking disappointed at Troy. It has been almost an hour since he found Troy all drunk with the girls.

"But, I'm… fixed."

Ryan hit his forehead. "Clueless!" he whispered. "We're supposed to meet over the restaurant just across the streets in about fifteen minutes." He told him, changing the topic, while looking at his own wrist watch. "And remember, you _should_ act like you're a gentleman. I don't want her to think I'm a pervert, Troy." He added.

Troy frowned. "But, I am…"

"Kissing every girl you meet under the influence of alcohol _isn't_ considered under the status of being a gentleman." He cut him off again with his own lecturing about being a gentleman.

Troy massaged his own temple, as if he just had a bad case of head ache. "Why did I agree on pretending to be you again?"

--

"Because you're the one who has the guts and confidence when it comes to things like this!" Gabriella answered and zipping the zipper of the simple blue dress on Sharpay. "Honestly, do you think guys would go for a stuttering date like me?"

Sharpay stopped to think. "Okay, you made your point." She told her matter-of-factly as she faced the mirror and gave a complete shock on her face. "I look…" Gabriella waited for her to finish. "Can't I just wear my sparkling dress with a touch of pink in it?" she asked instead.

Gabriella crossed her arms. "Sharpay?"

"I was just suggesting, Gabriella!"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Just remember." She started while she readied her fingers for counting, completely changing their topic. "Do _not_ give him deadly glares. Do _not_ roll eyes on him. Do _not_ be cold while interacting with him. Do _not…_"

"I GET IT!" Sharpay snapped. "Jesus, Gabriella! Why don't you just summarize it with one simple sentence like 'do _not_ try being yourself, Sharpay'!" she glared, imitating how Gabriella had emphasized every 'not' word on her pointers.

--

Troy sits patiently on the table Ryan had reserved for them and the girl named Gabriella. He was looking at his wrist watch from time to time. _Just five more minutes_. He thought. He was still under the influence of alcohol but he was still confident that whoever this Gabriella that the real Ryan wanted to meet will definitely enjoy his company.

He was wondering of how this girl would look like. But basing on Ryan's taste and on how he pictured her to him, he imagined her having a smiley, worry-free face, with sweet voice and a child-like manner of interaction. He wondered how her hair would be like – if it would be long, curly or straight, but he's definitely sure he'd be seeing a brunette because every blonde he had met were all perky or sometimes, acting like a Paris Hilton-wannabe.

He even wondered about how her lips would be like. And just upon imagining her lips makes his grin grew wider. A thought of feeling how her kiss would felt like gave him a reason to be a bit thankful upon agreeing why he had agreed to pretend he's Ryan.

--

Sharpay has just entered the restaurant, looking out for a guy wearing a blue polo with the same shade as her dress. Her lip, once again, curled up at the thought how lame could Gabriella and this 'Ryan' guy for wanting to meet, matching the color of their outfits.

And hearing the name Ryan, she was reminded of her hat-loving twin brother. Her eyes grew bigger. _Damn it!_ She snapped her fingers and bit her lower lip. _I'd better not be dating my twin brother or I swear I'm gonna hate my own self! That would be so disgusting much!_ She added while shaking her head.

"Are you alright, miss?" a servant asked when he saw the expression upon Sharpay's face.

She glared at the servant. "Yeah, I am! Now, shoo!" she demanded and with a scared look on the poor servant's face, he went off her way. "Actually, wait!" she called back and the servant went back to her, looking at his own feet. "Is there any Ryan who reserved a table for two?" she asked.

The servant looked at her. "Yes, miss." He answered. "In fact, he's waiting for you at the balcony area." He added as he was pointing a hand on the balcony. "This way, please."

Sharpay let him lead the way to her date, wishing hard that it shouldn't be his twin brother.

"There he is." He pointed out at the guy whose back is facing her way. His dirty blonde hair is nothing like the hair of her own twin. She held her left chest as she exhaled a victorious air.

"Thanks." She said shortly and made her way to her date. "Ryan?" she called.

--

Gabriella was marching over their hotel suite. She couldn't feel at ease knowing that she had sent _the_ Ice Princess as a proxy to her own date. She held her head and fanned herself with her own hands, taking in every air she could breathe. "Relax, Gabriella. Relax." She was telling her own self to calm down.

But she couldn't relax – she was nowhere near the term 'relax'. She wanted to check if everything was turning out right. She wanted to see if Sharpay is not scaring Ryan. She wanted to know if Sharpay was being nice to the guy.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she asked herself. Sharpay is never near being nice – she never was!

She pulled her coat and white hand bag. She has decided to check out on them. Even just a peak on how they are doing would be fine for her own peace of mind. She opened the door of their suite and headed out.

--

Ryan was on the elevator, waiting patiently for him to reach the ground floor. Just as the elevator bore the number eight, it flew open and a brunette haired girl was revealed. She looked worried, scrunching her nose and biting her lower lip and later, she was also biting her own finger.

Ryan laughed.

The girl shot a glare on him. "Excuse me?" she called out to him. "Are you laughing at me?"

Ryan's smile and laughter faded in an instant as he turned to the brunette girl. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Miss." He apologized instantly. "It's just that, you looked so cute when you were scrunching your nose." He explained. "I'm R—Troy!" he held out his hand. "Name's Troy."

The girl looked at his hands for a moment before she finally accepted his hand. "G—Sharpay!" she introduced herself by her best friend's name. "My name's Sharpay." She said again and smiled widely at him, her eyes even twinkling.

Ryan frowned a bit and forced a smile. He has only known one Sharpay in his entire life and that was his twin sister – blunt, cold, and always sarcastic. But this girl was totally the opposite of Sharpay and he finds it hard to imagine his twin to have a wide smile on her face (except of course if she's inflicting pain to another person) or the sparkle to be on her eyes and not on her dress.

"Nice… nice name." he finished off lamely.

--

Troy was looking at his date with frown. But of course, those frown were done in secret. He couldn't believe that his date displays a smile, which he thought she just forced them to appear on her lips, but has a cold-looking eyes looking at him for quite some time.

"So, uhm…" he started. "Gab-Gabriella."

Sharpay looked at him. They were actually done with dinner and they are now drinking their glass of red wine. She did not say anything; instead she just waited for him to finish his sentence. But when nothing came, that was when she had decided to speak for the first time. "What?" she asked impatiently.

Troy was slightly taken aback on how she had reacted. He felt like she was nothing like Ryan had described her to be. "Uhm… wanna go for a walk?"

Sharpay sighed and forced a smile – a sarcastic smile to be in fact. "Yeah. Let's do that."

--

"So, Sharpay." Ryan started calling out to her feeling a little awkward at the sound of the name coming out of his own lips.

Gabriella turned her head, she had mentally noted herself that whenever he would call her by her best friend's name, she'd respond. She smiled. "Yes, Troy?"

"Do you, by any chance, want to have a dinner… with me… there?" he asked, pointing at the restaurant just across their hotel suite soon after the elevator opened for them at the lobby area. Honestly, he just wants to use that as an excuse to check out on how Troy was doing. He glanced over to the brunette's direction. _Make that as an excuse as well to know her better_. He mentally added.

Gabriella smiled wider. She also needed to go there and going with this guy would be reasonable for her to go there. And if ever Sharpay would see her there, at least she'd be able to say that she's on a date – if ever she would believe that excuse of hers. "Sure." She answered her and her eyes were sparkling once more.

"Great." He responded. "Shall we?" he asked, moving his arm in a position where she could cling her hand on him.

Gabriella accepted his arm and she, did, put her arms on his as they made their way on the entrance of their hotel suite towards the restaurant across the street.

--

Sharpay and Troy were walking apart from each other. So apart that if they hadn't known better, one would think they don't know each other and they're not on a date. The hotel suite they were in is just near the beach of Miami, thus making the place with lots of tourists and nationals on it – some are walking with their own glam attire while others were on their swimwear.

Sharpay started to feel she doesn't belong. She was supposed to be one of the girls wearing glamorous attire, or much better – she'd be out with her own swimwear and hitting up with the cute boys she has spotted on the area.

Troy, on the other hand, wanted to get out of the clothes Ryan had put on him. The flops were alright but he still felt like gay for some reason. The polo shirt was the first thing he wanted to get out of.

And seeing his date was less hot-looking than those of the girls he's checking out walking along with them makes him wants to wrangle Ryan's neck for making him agree to pretend to be him. But he agreed anyway and he decided that for himself, so he partially blames himself for that.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he started grabbing Sharpay's hand, almost dragging her along with him. "Hey!" she called back to him while she wanted to break free from his grip. "Where are you taking me?"

Troy stopped to face her. "I wanna have fun." He told her. "With you." He added, looking at her directly in the eyes. "Don't you wanna have fun with me?" he asked, putting on his best puppy eyes.

"Are you kidding?" she asked gently instead. "I wanna have fun, too!"

"Then let's go!" Troy said excitedly as they both went on a bar near them.

--

Gabriella was looking where Sharpay and her date was supposed to be. They both asked for a table near the balcony area and they were lucky to have themselves arranged a table where they wanted to be seated.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, pulling her attention towards him.

"Uh-huh." She responded quickly as she took the menu from the waiter.

As soon as Ryan's date was busy looking over at the menu, he was the one who was looking over at the balcony area to where Troy should be. He was hoping that his best friend didn't kidnapped the date he was supposed to have and raped the poor girl because Troy was using his name. On the contrary, he would still be the one to be blamed because he's the one who asked Troy to pretend to be him.

"Troy…" Gabriella called out to him and he was the one who was pulled back to reality. "Your order?"

"Oh…"

--

Sharpay had drunk too much more than she used to take. She was still on the right mind though; she's just feeling a little dizzy. But who cares, anyway? At least right now she could have all the fun she wanted to have. And Ryan, her date, isn't so much of a bore.

She knew that he's the one who is drunk. He couldn't even refuse a glass of drink from every girl who went his way. She smirked at the sight of that. She just let him be, though. But when a guy was putting his arms around her waist and she started feeling uncomfortable, she pushed him away sending him one of her deadly glares. "PERVERT!" she yelled over the loud music and slapped the guy.

Troy saw it but he never went for her aid. Instead, he was one of the few witnesses who whistled and teased them. "THAT'S… my date." He said more to himself than to the crowed. And when he saw her leaving him, but the pervert guy was tailing her that was when he decided to go for her aid. He pulled her beside him and faced the pervert guy himself. "Hey, back off!" he warned the guy. "This is my girl!"

And without saying anything else, he pulled Sharpay out of the bar.

--

Both Gabriella and Ryan sighed. There were no sign of Sharpay or Troy in the restaurant. That was when they have decided to return to their respective suites and exchanged phone numbers as well. They were both hoping that none of their best friends had done anything stupid to make them feel shame about their selves.

--

Troy, once again, had pulled the blonde girl towards him as she was near her death line. She had slipped over the pavement while a car was fast approaching her direction. In the process, they both landed on the ground, Sharpay being on top of Troy.

He grinned naughtily. "Now this is one hot position."

Sharpay looked shocked.

"I've never let any girl be on top of me." He added naughtily. "But for you, I'd make an exception."

Suddenly, she felt her ears reddened. She stood up and Troy followed. "I'm going home." She told him without really intending to let him know. As soon as she started walking towards their suite, Troy managed to follow her still.

"Can I come?" he asked naughtily once more as the alcohol was absorbing him.

Sharpay didn't respond. She wanted her bed badly before the alcohol she had taken in could take over her mind and sleep with a man she barely knew. She doesn't want to give up her virginity with the likes of him.

_--__**author's note--**_

_As you can see, I've made Troy like that. He's just plain clueless at times (only when he's under the influence of alcohol, that is). And Ryan's… well, gentleman…_

_Ryan and Troy, as well as Sharpay and Gabriella, are the opposite of each other and I made that plot to see if they can pull off this whole "switching" idea. And as you can see, only Troy and Sharpay are actually "trying" to be Ryan and Gabriella (who are really the masterminds of the whole switching thing)…_

_Also, this is my way of apologizing to everyone who has been waiting for the update (or the last chapter) of my fic Stranded. I haven't started typing the last part yet – I'm really, really sorry. Hope this one will make it up to you guys… :)  
_

_**--preview--**_

_Troy (to Sharpay): "Know what? No one has ever turned me down and it won't be you who would break my record."_

_Sharpay (smirking to Troy): "Ha! Too late! I've already turned you down about a thousand times now."_

_Troy (smirking back at Sharpay): "But I haven't given up yet."_

_**--so, uhm…review? :)--**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please bear in mind that Sharpay is pretending to be Gabriella and Troy is pretending to be Ryan all for their friends' sake. So if you're confused on who's really who, I understand you (I am just as confused as you are) heeheehee… :)**

**Anyways, please read and review… :)**

**Don't own High School Musical or any of its characters… :)**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm with my best friend on the same suite." That was the last thing she had heard from him that night._

_As soon as they were on the elevator, Troy started passing out. He was sitting on the floor, holding his head with his two hands making it look like he's covering his face. Sharpay didn't pay any attention to him. But when he started making a sound that he's about to throw up, Sharpay was forced to attend to him._

"_Oh, sparkling shit!" she grunted as she went to him. "Hey, are you still sane?" she asked while snapping her fingers._

"_mrfmrrmff." __Was all Sharpay could hear._

"_Hey!" she called out again, snapping her fingers once more. But when he didn't respond, she wrapped his hands around her and forced herself to stand up, pulling him with her as well. "God… Damn it!"_

_They were the only ones who are on the elevator. Her floor was on the eighth so she was sure that the lighted button bearing the number eleven was his. The elevator door swung open when they were on the eighth floor and she chooses to push the button closed. Her date was totally wasted._

_At last, the elevator went up straight to the eleventh floor and she drags him off the elevator shaft. "Where the hell is your suite?" she asked while having hard time balancing them to remain standing. "WHERE IS YOUR SUITE, DAMN IT?" she asked again, half-yelling, as she was losing patience._

_Troy lifted his head and turn to Sharpay's. His eyes were dozing off as he still managed to display a naughty smile on his lip. "Ah, can't wait to have more of me?" he asked playfully and Sharpay just gave him a sarcastic smile as a response, still balancing their bodies. "My suite's just over there." He pointed two doors away from where they are standing._

_Sharpay forced him to walk to the door he was pointing. And when they got there, Troy suddenly leaned over the wall facing her while she started ringing the doorbell on the suite. But no one was answering the door. She rolled her eyes. "Is this really where your suite is? No one's answering the damn door!"_

_Again, he displayed a playful smile. "Must be sleeping."_

_Sharpay eyed him suspiciously and before her temper could rise, she started banging the door. "HEY! YOUR BUDDY'S WASTED AND YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE…"_

_But she was cut off because Troy had pulled her and kissed her right on the lips. He was gripping her on the neck. That was probably the first time she had experienced a kiss from a drunken person but somehow, she kinda liked it. But she doesn't want to be consumed by it. She pushed him hard and gave him a slap, leaving him behind as she started heading to the elevator shaft once more._

_--_

**Day 02**

Gabriella gave Sharpay a cup of hot coffee when morning came. "Good morning?" she greeted her best friend, unsure whether it was the right thing to say to her. Judging by the look upon Sharpay's face, she was pissed and the only response she knew she could get from her was –

"There's _nothing _good about the morning and neither did last night!" Sharpay said coldly, rolling her eyes and holding her head throbbing with pain due to her increased intake of alcoholic beverage, or in short, she's having a hang-over.

Gabriella sat on the chair across her. "What do you mean 'last night'?" she asked with questioning look. "Did anything happen with you and Ryan?" she asked, eager to know her best friend's response.

Sharpay took a deep breath as her eyes were like daggers looking nowhere in space. She curled up her lips. "Don't even want to talk about it." she told her with her usual cold voice. She started sipping the coffee Gabriella had made for her.

--

Troy was having a hang-over. Ryan, on the other hand, was reading an article he found over the internet. "GOD! MY HEAD HURTS!" he screamed, holding his head tighter as if it would take away the pain he was feeling.

Ryan smirked. "That's what you get for drinking earlier than you used to, and again, drinking more afterwards." He told him, closing his laptop and turning to him. "So, how was your date with… Gabriella?"

Troy looked at him with eyes wide open. "Gabriella?" he repeated. "That blonde girl was hot on the dance floor and nothing else matters!" he responded quickly, making it sound like nothing else really matters.

Ryan eyed him suspiciously. "I heard someone banging at our door last night." he told him. "When I opened the door, I saw you lying on the floor. But I was sure I heard a girl yelling." He added eyeing him more suspiciously. _If I had known better, I'd think you dated my sister which you haven't met!_ He wanted to add but he chose not to.

Troy looked at him again. "That was nothing." He told him, not wanting to let him know that he kissed her. Ryan will just tell him how un-gentleman his action was and having a hang-over is too much for him to bear. "Can we just go at the pool? I'd really like to meet some hot babes!"

--

Gabriella was putting on her white beach shorts over her one-pieced, red swimwear. She also reached for her almost-see-through blazer and put it on before going out of her bedroom. Her best friend went out of her room just the same time as she did.

Sharpay studied her. "Gabriella…"

"Stop." She told her, putting up a hand on her best friend's face before continuing. "I know you're just going to tell me how I look like and I'm telling you now, Sharpay, that this…" she pointed at her own swimwear. "…is what I'm going to wear because I don't like guys gathering around me asking me for a drink."

"I was just…"

"Who knows? Those guys would just put on some drug to doze me off and rape me?" she started again, stopping Sharpay from saying another word. "I don't want to be devirginized yet, not to mention, be a rape victim!"

"Gabriella…"

"I still want to cherish every moment being a virgin! And while I still haven't met the guy of my dreams, I want my hymen to be intact."

"Gab…"

"So please, Sharpay. Don't make me wear something I _don't _wanna wear."

"BUT I WASN'T!" Sharpay snapped.

"You…weren't?" she asked in disbelief.

Sharpay shook her head. "No, silly! And even if I find your swimwear hideous because of your blazer and shorts, I'd still shut up because I know you wouldn't wear what I consider a swimwear. So, now can you just let me finish?"

Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay smiled. "Good." She said calmly. "The colors of your eye shadow don't match!" she told her in one breath, pointing out Gabriella's red eye shadow on the left and a lighter shade on her right.

"Oh, shit!" Gabriella panicked and went instantly to her room.

--

Troy was winking and sending every girls he met a flying kiss, making most of them greet him with "hey, hottie! Wanna have fun tonight?" Which Troy responded with his "sure, babe. I'd love to!"

Ryan shook his head in disbelief as they were both walking towards the swimming area, near the bar. "Seriously, Troy. Are you even thinking of going serious with just one girl?" he asked with seriousness on his voice. "You won't be young forever, you know."

Troy laughed mockingly as he was tapping his best friend's shoulders. "I know, Ryan." He answered. "That's why I wanna have all the fun I could get while I'm still young." He explained with Ryan not totally agreeing with him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just telling…"

"Excuse me." A girl on a white, two-pieced bikini with floral design on it, cut him off.

Troy couldn't help but look at her. "Hey, sexy. Anything I can do for you?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "Sorry, but I'd rather have your friend do it for me." She told him bluntly.

"Be my guest." Troy happily answered in between Ryan's protest. He turned to his best friend. "Go, you lucky boy!" he said as the girl started pulling him away from Troy. Just as he was left on his own, he couldn't help but grin on every girl he saw. But there was one girl who really caught his whole attention, and for the first time, his interest.

--

Ryan wasn't really interested with girls who are making the first moves. If he was Troy, he'd be willing to be with this kind of girls. But since he is Ryan Evans, he prefers he should be the first one who makes the first move. And just because he still considers himself as a gentleman, he couldn't say 'no' to girls. At some point, he hated that trait of his.

The girl started caressing his chest down to his navel which he doesn't find exciting at all. "You know, I really like you." She whispered to him. "Wanna go to my place? I'm free tonight. Even at this hour if you want." She added flirtatiously.

Ryan laughed nervously, gently taking off the girl's hand. Before he could start forming one sentence, the brunette-haired girl he met last night came to his view. She looks like she was looking for someone. He smiled upon seeing her, already not minding that the girl was kissing him on her neck. The look displayed on her face was triumphantly telling that his savior has finally arrived.

"Excuse me." He turned to the girl as she stopped kissing him everywhere.

She pouted. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He smiled at her, his left hand holding her hand while his right hand was on her chin. "I really find you beautiful." He told her gently. "But I can't be the one for you." He added and the girl frowned. She looked really disappointed and hurt. But he's a gentleman and a true gentleman hates hurting girls. "If I was one of the million jerks you've met, I'd definitely go for you. But I am _not_ one of them. I have a girlfriend and there she is, looking for me." He lied, pointing a finger towards Gabriella who was still searching for someone else.

The girl didn't looked hurt as much as she was a while ago, all thanks to his smooth-talking technique. "I could be your other girl if you want." She called out playfully before he could go to where Gabriella was.

He turned to her once more, smiling so that he couldn't hurt the girl's feelings. Once again, he was holding her chin after he caressed her face. "Doll face, you're _not_ the type who should be treated being just 'the other girl'." And with that, he finished their conversation, leaving the girl blushing as he walk towards Gabriella.

The girl watched them still. Ryan kissed Gabriella on the cheeks and whispered something to her and the last thing the girl witnessed was his claimed girlfriend was clinging on his arm as they went inside a cafeteria.

--

"Miss me?" Troy suddenly whispered on Sharpay's ear, cornering her over the bar's table.

She spun around and she looked surprised on how Troy was leaning over her, studying her almost-revealed body. She was only wearing her pink two-pieced bikini. The lower part of her body, however, was covered with a micro-mini skirt, paired with her mighty pink bikini.

"Back off, pervert!" she commanded, slightly pushing Troy away from her, as she starts walking towards an empty chair with her four seasons' juice. Troy followed her and Sharpay was raising an eyebrow while looking at him with devious grin on his lips.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

His smiles grew wider. "You know, I thought you'd be more of a sweet girl in person than in the chat room. But I guess I was wrong." He told her, remembering everything that Ryan had told him about her chat-mate Gabriella.

Sharpay almost spit out the juice she was drinking with her straw. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be the sweet and gullible Gabriella, and not the Ice Princess she really was. She forced a wide smile on her face and ended it with her signature smirk. "Perverts like you don't deserve something sweet from me, okay? So get lost!" she told him haughtily.

"Oooh." He made a face as if he was got burned by fire. "Cool down, hot chic. Or I might get burned down alive."

Sharpay rolled her eyes on him.

--

"You're a life saver there, Sharpay." Ryan told Gabriella as she just giggled.

"No problem, Troy." She was really getting used to him. He wasn't anything like the jerks she has met or the perverts she's been encountering for the previous years of her life. "If may I ask, why did you ran away from that girl? I thought you said she's pretty?" she asked. "Most guys would definitely go for that kind of girl."

Ryan looked at her. "Well, I'm not like the 'most guys' you know." He replied confidently.

Gabriella giggled and once again, Ryan was looking at her. She was making him feel worry-free, just like his chat-mate Gabriella. He glanced at her, the way she sip her mocha frappe was so cute, especially the part where she crumpled her face when she felt the coldness of the one she was drinking.

He smiled again. She was like a child – innocent, sweet, and he felt the honesty around her. If only his chat-mate Gabriella and this girl is only one, he'd definitely fall for her. But he has still plenty of time to know who the better girl is, but right now, this girl's company is the only thing that makes him smile.

"Troy, your vanilla shake is turning into water." She reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah, right." He taunted himself as he was pulled back to his senses once more.

--

Sharpay was starting to be pissed. Anywhere she goes, Troy was following her. She wasn't sure if he's becoming a stalker from being Gabriella's supposed to be online friends. _I can't believe Gabriella considered this sick guy a friend to start with!_ She protested silently on her mind.

"You can't get away from me that easily, you know?" he called out to her.

She turned to him haughtily. "You think I haven't observed that?" she asked sarcastically with her brows meeting each other. "What the hell do you want anyway?" she asked, almost yelling at him. "Why are you following me?"

Troy made a step closer to her. This time, his grin and naughty smiles were gone from his face. He wanted to make up for Ryan. He took a deep breath. "Well, I was kinda hoping you'd agree to have lunch with me today."

Sharpay's right brow rose. "What made you think I wanted to have lunch with you?" she snapped at him. "After what you did to me last night you were hoping that I'd still go out with you for lunch?" she asked. "You must be sick, aren't you?"

"Last night…" he started and Sharpay crossed her arms. "…it was a total mistake." he finished. "I was drunk and I should have never done that to you. I should have never kissed you…"

"Now you think I shouldn't be kissed?" she asked in disbelief.

Troy was stunned for a moment, and then a naughty grin was painted on his lips. "You liked the kiss I gave you?"

"Hell, NO!"

--

Later that morning, Gabriella was walking along with Ryan whom she had known by the name of Troy. They were walking at the shore. She had decided to go with him for three main reasons. One, he reminded her of her online friend which she was supposed to meet last night, Ryan. Two, she trusts him and she feels safe around him. And three, she guessed that her best friend, the _real_ Sharpay had already found herself a "hottie" that she'll be spending the rest of the day with.

Gabriella stared at the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ryan then asked the girl. He wasn't completely referring to the ocean, but to her as well, he just made it sound like he was talking about the ocean view.

Gabriella turned to him and smiled. "Yeah." She responded. "Great view." She added, uttering those words to herself while looking at Ryan's face. And when he was about to look back at her, she quickly looked away.

God! She just hates how she's feeling right now. It just doesn't make sense. She felt like he has known him for years, when in fact, she had just met him last night. It felt weird but it also felt good at the same time. She frowned at the realization she had just came across with.

"Shar, are you alright?" Ryan asked when he saw the frown on Gabriella's face. She turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella's jaw partly dropped while thinking of an excuse. _Way to go, Gabriella! Now he's thinking how weird you really are!_ Her mind ranted silently. Instead of responding first, she decided to display her smile. "Nothing. I was just… I was only… I was…" she was startling and she needed an excuse as Ryan was waiting for it. She gathered all the air she needed. "I was hungry." She finished off lamely, not knowing if he'd buy that kind of excuse.

Ryan wanted to start giggling while he took a glance over his own watch. "Well, what do you know? It's almost lunch." He announced and looked at Gabriella's direction once more.

Gabriella forced a smile and nodded stiffly. "Y-yeah. See? Who…who wouldn't feel hungry at this time of the day, right?" again, that was lame and Gabriella was mentally slapping herself for being so lame at this point of her life.

Ryan smiled. "Come on. I know a place where we can have lunch."

"Okay."

--

"Gabriella, I was just…" Troy was calling out, hoping for the blonde girl to stop from walking away from him. They were on the stairs of their hotel suites, and right now, they are currently situated on the stairs going up to the fourth floor.

"Save it, Ry!" she snapped and Troy came to a halt.

'Ry?' he mouthed. He guessed that was Ryan's nickname he gave to her when they were still chatting.

"I don't wanna have lunch with you!" she said, glaring him viciously. "End of discussion! Now, out of my way before I start calling the security." She finished and marched off towards the fifth floor.

Troy watched her leave for a moment. "You know." He called out and Sharpay stopped walking halfway.

She turned to him slowly and annoyingly. "What is it now?"

"No one has ever turned me down and it won't be you who would break my record." He told her.

She smirked. "Too late! I've already turned you down thousand times now."

He also smirked. "But I haven't given up yet."

Sharpay's brows collided once more, watching him take the steps closer to her and the next thing she knew, she was being carried down. "WHAT THE –?!" she was looking upside down and she needed to tilt her head for a normal view. "PUT ME DOWN!" she protested and everyone they passed by the hallways down to the lobby was looking at them. "SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS PERVERT WANTS TO KIDNAP ME!"

"Excuse me, Sir." A uniformed security was walking towards them.

"Security?" she called. "Security! Help me!"

"Sir… can you please…"

"This is my girlfriend." Troy cut the security off and even Sharpay was stunned.

"Ma'am is this true?" the security asked.

"NO!!" she answered at once.

The security turned to Troy once more. "Sir…"

"We just had a misunderstanding and she wouldn't listen to my explanation so I wanted to make up for what I've done wrong to her." Troy lied once again, not completely lying though. Some of it was true. "We even had dinner last night, before we had a misunderstanding. Ask her."

"Ma'am." The security turned to her once again. "Is it true that you had dinner together last night before you had an argument?"

"Well, yeah… but…"

"See?" Troy cut her off. "Now, can you please let me through?" he asked the security. "Or in my case, let _us_ through?"

The security looked at him for a second. "Of course. You may pass, sir." The security said and Sharpay was again shocked. "I'm sorry for interfering."

"That was nothing." Troy flashed a victorious smile while he was literally carrying Sharpay out of their hotel suite. She was still continuing on her rants and protests, though. But no one seemed to be paying attention to her – the security let them pass through so why would they interfere, right?

_**--author's note--**_

_Oh! I forgot to tell you this: when Troy's drunk, he suddenly becomes a kissing monster! And he's kind of a womanizer here too… So, was Troy kissing Sharpay surprised you? Or it made you think that he's a perv? Oh well, just wanna make you fantasize a new Troy… :) review, please? :)_


End file.
